to thine own self be true
by forbesfabulous
Summary: Klaroline & Mabekah: Once upon a time two beautiful baby girls with sparkling blue eyes and glowing blonde hair were born into the land of Mystic Falls. A princess and a pauper. AU.


**...**

**a/n -** yes, I had a Barbie marathon. No, I don't regret it.

.

.

.

.

\ If what you are is a **strange** you /  
\ Doesn't mean you should ** change** you /  
\ Only means you should change your **point **of **view** /

- Barbie in _The Princess and The Pauper_

.

.

.

.

**Once upon a time** two beautiful baby girls with sparkling blue eyes and glowing blonde hair were born into the land of _Mystic Falls_. One a princess and the other a carpenter's daughter.

Seventeen years later, Princess Rebekah learned her royal duties while Caroline worked long and hard as a seamstress for the spiteful Madam Lockwood. With lives so different it wasn't surprising that the princess and the pauper never met but fate decreed they would.

.

.

.

.

Rebekah sighs as she watches his hands skilfully massage the soil from her pink balcony. She envies the beautiful tulips that he pets carefully, soothing them into their beds. How she wishes that could be her.

"Pining over Matt the gardener again?" The princess wrinkles her nose at her younger brother. He never understands. None of her five brothers do. They'll never know how wrong they are about Matt-the-gardener. How she belongs with him. How he'll be her always. When she finally gets the courage to talk to him, of course.

"Bugger off, Kol." She rubs her chin against the palm that's cupping it. "I am just admiring the daffodils."

"Yes, I bet you did not even notice baby blue eyes fondling them."

"He is not fondling them! He is delicately coaxing them into the soil like a true- oh, stop laughing you ass!" Her hand vibrates as it makes contact with the back of Kol's head.

"Such unladylike activities. First stalking and now abuse _and_ cussing, what would mother say?" Kol chortles before strutting away. She returns to watching her future husband.

At least she'll always have her dreams.

.

.

.

.

Caroline presses the hem of her newest creation. A delicate pink ball gown for the princess herself. She drops her needle with a satisfied sigh and rubs her sore hands. A pile of folded fabric plops down in front of her.

"Again." Madam Lockwood clicks her fingers. "Make it a shimmering blue- something elegant. Not that mess of threads." She turns her nose up and struts away toward the door. "Maybe if your parents weren't so foolish they would have spent their time teaching you how to do things with the proper initiative instead of borrowing money they had no hope of paying back." Caroline grits her teeth. Madam Lockwood likes to pretend her gowns are atrocious and then present them to Mayer Lockwood as her own.

"They did it to feed me!"

Madam Lockwood raises her eyebrows and scans Caroline's form disapprovingly before walking up the stairs. "Their mistake." Caroline sighs, this time in frustration. She smirks as her eyes land on an empty cup.

At least she'll always have her schemes.

.

.

.

.

"That's what you need." Klaus throws the heavy book at Kol. "That, and a brain."

"My brother, ever the idiot." Rebekah descends down the staircase, grinning at her brothers. "What has he done this time?" Before her brothers can answer their mother glides into the room.

"Rebekah my sweet girl, have you met Prince Damon?" Ester gestures to the raven haired man to her right. He offers her a small smirk and a head nod. The princess forces a smile.

"Why no, mother. I have not, but I am sure it is lovely to make your acquaintance." She curtsies to the foreign prince.

"Prince Damon shall be staying with us in the palace until he finds a bride, so I am more than certain that he will be welcomed with _open_ arms." Klaus rolls his eyes at their mother's lack of subtly.

"As a matter of fact mother, Nik and I were just about to take the carriage to town for some brother bonding," Kol grins wolfishly at his brother, "and we would just love if Prince Damon were to accompany us."

"Why that's a grand idea!" Ester smiles proudly at her son and looks to Damon.

"I suppose I am curious as to how those of you in the south have fun." Ester claps her hands together and Klaus just about holds back a groan.

.

.

.

.

Caroline sings from her heart. Her mother used to say that her voice could brighten even the darkest of souls. Caroline sings loud, clear and passionately. She sings to be heard. People gather to listen. Clapping echoes through the square as she finishes another song. She smiles and watches the pennies clink as they land in her little cup.

As the people start to disperse Caroline kneels down to collect her cup. A gold coin falls into it and she peeps up to see a handsome stranger looking down at her. She stands, straightening her dress and biting her lip. The smile at the corner of his mouth widens.

"You have a lovely voice."

"So do you." Caroline's eyes widen at her own dreamy tone. "I mean, thanks."

"You are quite welcome." He glances at her cup. "Are you a singer by profession?"

"Oh no, I work at Madam Lockwood's Penitentiary. Ah, I mean dress emporium." That receives a chuckle from the handsome stranger, which is a delight to her own ears.

"How often do you sing?"

"Oh, just whenever I can." She shrugs, kicking a pebble with her foot.

"I've been watching, you know." Her eyes widen. "You sang by the Gilbert's Bakery last week and the Pierce's Bait Shop the week before that. Is the gift of your voice only available to specific families?" She ducks her head shyly at his inquiry.

"They are kind people who asked me to perform." She smiles softly even though she is thrilled to have even the littlest bit of flattery. "That is all."

"Would you sing for me?" Her head snaps up. "If you don't have to get back for final count." Caroline laughs at his joke and silently swoons at his smile.

"You want me to sing...right now?" She fidgets nervously under his calm gaze.

His little half smile returns - except it seems sly this time - and he holds out his arm to her. She hesitantly takes it.

.

.

.

.

Caroline sings as he smiles at her. Sings as he opens the bottle of liquor that costs more than her cottage and all the furniture in it. Sings as he sketches. Sings as he dances with her. Sings as he touches her, his skin burning hers. Sings until her breath is hoarse and her mouth is preoccupied with something sweeter than any lullaby.

.

.

.

.

He tells her she can be his queen, if she wants. All she has to do is ask. She doesn't realise how literal he is being.

.

.

.

.

Rebekah slides the hedge cutters along her finger, examining the blade. She lets out a longing sigh and places her head on her knees.

"Are you alright, your highness?" The princess jumps, her eyes widening as Matt-the-gardener's kind eyes peer softly into hers.

"Fine." She whispers, taking a deep breath. A princess never stutters.

"Not to pry, but are you sure? Is there anything I can do to possibly rise your spirits?" A smile slips onto her face, because didn't she just _know_ he would be the most kindhearted in all the land.

"I am very grateful for your concern but I'm afraid my predicament is something even your godlike hands cannot sooth." She sighs, fidgeting with the cutters again.

"Well, one can only reach a certain level of godlike before becoming god himself." He chuckles and places his hands behind his back, inching towards her. Rebekah's eyes widen upon realising what she had said but she calms herself down. Princesses do not show distress. She instead smiles and turns calmly to Matt-the-gardener.

"Would you like to see something secret?"

.

.

.

.


End file.
